


The Game That Plays You

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person, mute character, mute!Karkat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for a creative writing prompt for English class.</p><p>Very OOC, Karkat curses not once, not twice, but none at all, and yeah this is just really terrible in general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game That Plays You

**Author's Note:**

> Pesterlogs tidbits not coded.
> 
> Written in one class period and completely unedited, but I wanted to go ahead and post it.

 

You are the Knight of Blood. You feel more like a Waste of Space most of time, but the game has given you the title of Knight, and so you are.

It's been so long since the game, trolls of every blood color (plus a mutant, aka you) playing a game, one you knew would almost certainly end your lives, only because you knew your planet, your empire, your universe, was doomed otherwise.

Little did you know that you were the cause.

But maybe it wasn't all bad. You witnessed the birth of a universe you created. It wasn't perfect, but it was yours for the taking. And you were so close. A second longer and you would've been gods.

But all was ruined because of the very universe you created.

You were all doomed from the start, weren't you?

You had added five new members to your team, the four remaining humans from the universe you created (and then they destroyed, the same way you did yours) and a carapace from an exiled dream planet, a black pawn dressed in rags and a sash reading 'mayor'. Mayor of Can Town, he calls himself, without need for words.

He is silent, and so are you.

You cannot speak. You hide yourself behind grey caps lock and computer screen, turtlenecks and bluffing threats.

He never needed to hide himself.

You always have.

Enough about him, you've never cared for him.

You care about the girl sitting beside you, clad in a goddess' robe. Her name is Rose Lalonde, and she cares too.

Her clothes are the colors of sunshine itself (Earth sunshine; you would be blinded like Terezi was if you ever looked into the Alternian sun) and her eyes are lavender, lips painted dark violet and turned upward into a smile.

She is beautiful.

You are nothing, mutant red blood and anonymous symbol, muddled grey irises and messy black hair among grey skin. You are a troll, and you are ugly.

She is perfect, you are not.

One day you told her.

You always converse over chat; she has tried teaching you sign language, but you've never been any good at that.

CG: ROSE?

A ping from her laptop monitor across your respiteblock (she never stops calling it your 'bedroom') tells you she got the message.

"Yes, Karkat?"

Her voice is as perfect as her looks; soft and elegant, like silk. You're sure if you had a voice it would be sandpaper, as rough as your appearance.

CG: CAN WE TALK?

She smiles, nods, and gives you a knowing look. Of course she already knows what's about to go down. She's a Seer, the game says. A Seer of Light.

"Of course, Karkat. Should we go to the pile?"

Whenever someone brings up the pile, it's plain to see a feelings jam is about to happen. Trolls love piles, it's a commonly known fact between the nine of you (not including Jade, John, Davesprite, Nannasprite, and Jaspersprite, but they're on the ship, not the meteor where you reside). Yours is old movie cases and laundry, with a few scale mates belonging to Terezi in the mix. It's all you have, but it works.

You can't answer her, because she's picking you up and plopping you down on said pile. You snort and she smiles, sitting down beside you. Thankfully, you still have your 'phone' in hand, as the humans say. Humans sure are weird.

"What would you like to talk about?" Another one of those looks that says she knows.

CG: STUFF.

CG: JUST

CG: LISTEN FOR A BIT, OK?

She pulls out her own phone. Everyone insists on having long conversations with you via Trollian and Pesterchum; it's just easier that way. Especially with people as wordy as you, or Dave, or Rose or Kanaya.

TT: Okay.

TT: I'm always here to listen.

CG: KANAYA ALREADY EXPLAINED THE QUADRANTS TO YOU, RIGHT?

She nods.

TT: Yes.

TT: And before you ask, I believe I understand them quite well.

CG: ALRIGHT.

CG: WELL

You're halfway through typing the next sentence when she interrupts you.

TT: Do you have feelings for me, Karkat?

Silence.

TT: I'm taking your reaction as a means of saying 'yes'.

TT: I'm also assuming they're red feelings, as you say?

CG: YEAH.

You're not surprised she understands troll romance so well. Matespritship for mutual pity, symbolized with a heart (you had to explain to everyone trolls could not feel human love; it was more of a pity-love feeling), moirallegiance, a sort of best friends who slap each other when they do stupid things type of relationship, symbolized with a diamond. Those are the red quadrants.

Kismesis with spades, enemies with an attraction towards one another. Auspistice, the ashen quadrant symbolized by clubs, one troll keeping peace over two sparring ones, who would most likely end up killing each other if there wasn't a peacekeeper. Black romance.

You were certain you felt flushed towards Rose. You wanted her as your matesprit.

CG: <3

A text heart was all you needed to say.

TT: It's surprising you feel that way, I've always assumed you only had an angry mode.

She sends this with her trademark snarkcasm (snarky sarcasm, the same kind her ectosibling Dave has) and you slug her in the shoulder.

TT: Have you felt like this long enough to think it over?

You make a pff noise at her.

CG: YOU'VE BEEN HERE A FULL EARTH YEAR.

CG: OF COURSE I HAVE.

Only half a solar sweep in your terms.

TT: That's quite the confession, I applaud you.

CG: STOP AVOIDING THE REAL ISSUE.

CG: AHEM.

CG: ROSE LALONDE, WILL YOU GO OUT ON ONE OF YOUR STUPID EARTH DATES WITH ME?

You hesitate, glancing back at your many shelves, filled to the brim with movies of every sort.

CG: PREFERABLY A MOVIE DATE.

She chuckles and you slug her again, harder.

TT: Please stop hitting me, Karkat, is this how you plan to woo your potential matesprit?

You snort again; you've become accustomed to using the noises you can make, along with body language, often.

CG: YES.

CG: YES IT IS.

She smirks.

TT: I suppose I'll have to take you up on that offer.

TT: Just one date.

CG: JUST ONE.

TT:  Time and place.

CG: MY BLOCK, TOMORROW, AFTER DINNER. BRING POPCORN IF YOU WANT.

TT: Is that all you wanted to talk about?

CG: YEAH.

She closes her laptop, says "okay", and gets up, beginning to walk out, though she's startled by a creak in the tiling. She laughs and you make the little wheezing noise that is your attempt at laughter.

"Goodbye, Karkat."

You wave as she closes the door behind her.

Maybe playing this game was worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: He told his secret and she heard a noise.


End file.
